The term “pseudo-seismic” has been used to describe efforts to convert any non-seismic data type into the seismic data domain. Previous workers converted digital well-log data into SEG-Y format and loaded those data into seismic workstations. The results were less than acceptable because of the discontinuous nature of wellbore data and the fact that the method destroyed the connection between the actual wellbore location and the location of the trace to which it has been assigned. See Carr et al., 2-D and 3-D Pseudo-Seismic Transforms of Wireline Logs: A Seismic Approach to Petrophysical Sequence Stratigraphy, Open-File Reports, Kansas Geological Survey, University of Kansas (1995) (available at http://www.kgs.ku.ecu/PRS/publication/carr.html); Escaloma et al., Sequence Stratigraphic analysis of Eocene clastic foreland deposits in central Lake Maracaibo using high-resolution well correlation and 3-D seismic data., AAPG Bulletin, V. 90, No. 4, pp. 581-623 (April 2006).
For example, previous workers also calibrated seismic attribute data with wellbore data to generate pseudo-well logs to predict the nature of rocks at a given location. The method used 3D-seismic attribute data as input to derive expected values of standard well log curves at a single location, which may be a wellbore or a hypothetical wellbore location. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,706,981.
Denham and Nelson, Rock Property Data Volumes from Well Logs, Search and Discovery Article #40268 (2007), generated rock property data in 60 meter vertical sample intervals for wellbores and loaded these data into a regular grid. The values of the grid nodes were averaged based upon the proximity of the wellbores selected within a given radius of the wellbore. They concluded that the technique was suitable for regional analysis only.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,753 discloses a method of locating oil and gas exploration prospects by data visualization and organization by digitizing well log data, marking common geologic time markers and visually displaying the data in various viewing formats.
All references mentioned herein are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes.